User blog:Gigan389/Pink Jeff: Creepypasta
We've all seen Jeff the Killer right? And we've all seen Smile Dog, maybe even Smile Jeff, but I'm sure almost no one has seen Pink Jeff, or at least seen and told the story. It's an image of Jeff the Killer with pinkish eyes, and if you look at it for to long, look right into his eye's, you can't stop looking. And after awhile, you'll go insane, he come for you. Very few have lived to tell the tale, I'm one of the few, so lets start the story. It was late 2012, in the mouth of October, near Halloween. I came across a website called Strange and Wonderful (I'll never go back to that website, I've heard other bad stories about it), I was reading articles about many strange things, when I came across an article simply titled Smile Dog. It was neat legend about an image of a dog that's smiling with human teeth, and if look at it a lot, you get killed by smile dog or something like. But after that article, I came across an article about an old news paper from 2010, that only five copies of it where sold, because of the strange image that was put in by accident. The image was Pink Jeff, any one who read the news paper died a day later. So as I read and reached the bottom of the page, there was image of Pink Jeff. I quickly scrolled by this image, I got nervous when seeing it. So I kept reading. The article was very interesting, and when I finished it at the very bottom, there was Pink Jeff again. So I tried to scroll up again, but the screen was frozen. I looked closely, I saw that the image was getting slowly bigger. It was weird, but the eyes kind of looked like they where moving super slowly. Finally the image took up the entire screen, I don't know why I kept looking, it was like I was in a trance, so after a minute of staring, the screen flashed from the image to a white blank screen, it changed about ten times every second, then it stopped. There just an image of Pink Jeff just sitting there. Then I heard a loud banging behind me, and I looked over my shoulder, and nothing was there. I looked back at the screen, and it was an image of a boy standing in a long hallway with his head to the ground. Then he looked up at me, his eyes where pink, and he was holding a knife that was dripping red. He was standing in a puddle of blood, he slowly moved toward me, then it sounded like a slow drum beat was play, it got louder and louder, then the boy came to running speed and my computer screen cracked. His knife scrapped on the inside screen, he mouthed some words, I couldn't hear it, then subtitles came on the top of the screen, written in red letter “GO TO SLEEP” my blood ran cold, and leaned back in my chair. The boy looked right at me, it was Pink Jeff, he stabbed the inside of the screen and I heard laughing, it came from behind me, I looked over my should and Pink Jeff was standing right behind me. I launched from my chair, and grabbed a baseball bat and threw it at Pink Jeff and he jumped out the window. I ran to the closet and got in, I slept there all night, I woke up at 10:00 am. I got out and grabbed the bat off the ground I walked into the kitchen and there was something written in blood on wall, it said “YOU WIN... THIS TIME.” so I drove away in my car, and drove to a hotel. I checked in and slept there for three day, and then went back to my car and drove home. I got on the computer and started writing this, I've been paranoid for three now, and I'm considering getting rid of my computer. I don't know though, I might keep it, and keep warning people of Pink Jeff, but all I know is, he out there, and he's watching all of us. Category:Blog posts Category:Creepypasta